


until we meet again

by drfitzmonster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mild Angst, Pining, Stitch Onesie, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/pseuds/drfitzmonster
Summary: While getting ready for bed after a movie night, Kara stumbles upon a Stitch onesie in Lena's closet.





	until we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't not write this after seeing [those pics](http://slightlyoddbutcharming.tumblr.com/post/174557827880/katie-mcgrath-in-a-stitch-onesie-i-cant-believe) of Katie at that con. I hope you like. :)

Lena woke with a jolt to the sound of the music accompanying the title menu of the DVD she and Kara had been watching. She looked down at Kara, who’d fallen asleep with her head in Lena’s lap and was now snoring lightly. Lena smiled, her chest filling with warmth at the sight of her best friend.

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” Lena said softly, brushing the hair from Kara’s face.

Kara frowned, turning onto her side and pressing her face into Lena’s sweater. “I don’t wanna,” she whined.

Lena laughed at the feeling of Kara’s drawn out groan vibrating against her abdomen. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Kara turned onto her back. “Carry me.”

“You know well and good I can’t even lift you. You weigh as much as a slab of granite.”

“Yes you can. I’ll help,” she said, floating up off the couch and hovering a few inches above it.

Lena arched an eyebrow. “You are ridiculous.” But she stood anyway, holding Kara in her arms. Kara gave her enough of her weight that Lena could almost believe she was actually supporting her. She felt so warm, so substantial and solid pressed against Lena the way she was, her forehead resting against Lena’s temple, breath hot against the side of her face.

Holding Kara like this seemed to her even more intimate than being carried. It made her skin flush and her heart race. She just hoped Kara wouldn’t notice.

Lena carried her cautiously, with some level of trepidation because she couldn’t see where she was stepping. Kara was light enough but unwieldy, legs sticking out sideways from Lena’s body. She didn’t want to trip or knock anything off the table in the hall or accidentally send Kara’s feet through the drywall.

Lena somehow managed to make it to her bedroom without catastrophe.

“There you go, you big baby,” she said, depositing Kara gently onto the bed.

“My hero!” Kara flopped back dramatically, pretending to swoon.

“Cheeky,” Lena said, smiling and shaking her head. “I’m going to go brush my teeth. Why don’t you get us some pajamas out of the closet.” She left Kara sprawled indelicately on her bed, retreating to her bathroom.

While she was splashing water on her face, trying to get the blush to fade, she heard a muffled thud and then a shout, and then the bathroom door burst open.

“Lena! How long have you had this and why didn’t you tell me?” Kara held up a light blue wad of fleece, shaking it almost frantically.

“Oh, god. You weren’t supposed to see that.” Lena felt the heat go right back into her face.

“What do you mean? You know I love Lilo and Stitch!” Kara flicked her wrists, unfurling the onesie like a flag.

Of all the embarrassing things Kara could have stumbled upon (Lena’s diaries from boarding school, for instance) this was the one thing she didn’t have a good explanation for. At least not one that kept her _real_ secret: that she was hopelessly in love with her best friend.

Her best friend who was currently vibrating with excitement over cartoon character pajamas. She held them out to Lena. “Put them on?”

She couldn’t say no. Not when Kara was smiling like she was, her eyes sparkling, looking so hopeful and expectant. “I usually wear something under them.”

Kara whooshed out of the room and was back with a tank top and cotton shorts for Lena. Then she left again, closing the door behind her.

As Lena undressed she noticed the blush had crept from her face into her neck and chest. “Jesus, Luthor, keep it together,” she muttered to herself, splashing more water on her face. She laid a cold washcloth on the back of her neck and stared down into the sink for a moment.

This was fine. Everything was fine. It’s not like Kara was going to interrogate her, demanding to know why she would buy something so silly. No, she definitely wouldn’t do that, but she might ask, sweetly and politely, in the same charming and disarming way that she asked all her questions.

And then Lena would be doomed. She couldn’t lie, and not just because Kara was like a living, breathing polygraph, able to detect the slightest fluctuations in heart rate and respiration and all the other minute tells that indicated deception.

She couldn’t lie because it would be an enormous betrayal, especially because Kara had always been so honest and open with her (to the point of recklessness even, spilling her Super secret less than a month into their friendship). That was just Kara though. She’d always believed in her, had total faith in her. Even the very first time they met, when she came to Lena’s office trailing Clark Kent.

If Kara asked Lena why, she would answer truthfully, and she would just have to accept whatever damage it did to their friendship. She watched herself in the mirror as she buttoned up the onesie. She was just not going to stop blushing, so she might as well go out into the bedroom. She flipped the hood up, grimacing at her reflection.

The little white teeth hanging down across Lena’s forehead and the hood that rose to a point made it look like her head was being swallowed by a shark. Stitch’s face was elongated and smashed and his ears laid back sadly.  She sighed, pushing the hood off of her head. She just felt too ridiculous.

It was not the way she normally felt when she wore it. When she was alone, it made her feel safe and secure, it made her feel less lonely, but most of all it  made her feel closer to Kara. It reminded Lena of her. It made her feel so warm she could almost pretend she was wrapped in Kara’s arms and not just fleece.

When Lena emerged from the bathroom she found Kara sitting on the bed in her old MIT t-shirt and boxer briefs, absentmindedly running a hand through her hair. As soon as she saw Lena she leapt up, squealing with delight.

“You look adorable!” Kara exclaimed, picking her up and spinning her around.

Lena couldn’t help but laugh. Kara lifted her so effortlessly, held her so firmly, grip tight on her waist. She placed Lena gently back down, still holding on to her. Lena’s hands rested at Kara’s elbows. For a moment the two of them just stood there, sharing space but too afraid to make eye contact.

Kara reached up and for a moment Lena thought she was going to pull her closer for a kiss, until she felt the hood come up and over the top of her head.

“There,” Kara said softly, cupping the side of Lena’s face with her hand. “You’re perfect.”

Lena lowered her head, hiding her face against Kara’s shoulder. “I’m really not.”

“You are,” Kara said, waiting for Lena to look up at her again. “You’re so perfect.” She pressed a kiss to Lena’s forehead. “But, um, can I ask you something?”

 _Shit._ Lena’s stomach dropped, but she nodded anyway.

“Why did you buy this?” Kara tugged at the sleeve of Lena’s pajamas, head tilting to the side, crinkle forming between her eyebrows. “I thought you didn’t like the movie. When we watched it together it didn’t even seem like you were paying attention.”

But Lena had been. Her attention for the entire movie was squarely focused on Kara, on her body snuggled up close to Lena on the couch, her warmth seeping through the layers of Lena’s clothes and planting itself in her chest, her hands that never seemed to break contact with Lena.

She focused on the way Kara’s eyes lit up, the way she smiled so big and wide, unabashed and beaming, the way she exposed the beautiful line of her neck every time she threw her head back to laugh, the way her brow furrowed during parts that upset her, the way she didn’t even try to conceal her tears, she just held tightly to Lena’s arm.

What Kara didn’t know was that as soon as Lena got home that night she actually watched the movie, tumbler of scotch in hand. She wasn’t sure at what exact point she started weeping, but she didn’t stop until well after the movie and the scotch were finished. Under the influence of alcohol and the ache in her chest she ordered the pajamas and promptly forgot all about them.

Until the package arrived. It took her three days to work up the courage to actually open it, and another three days of staring at the pajamas hanging over the back of a chair in her bedroom before she was able to put them on.

She cried. She lay on her bed and sobbed because they were warm and soft and they felt like Kara but they weren’t _her_. She was no closer to Kara than before, in fact her absence seemed magnified. She felt lost and alone and unbearably sad, lying there in a onesie crying pathetically about her feelings for her best friend.

It hurt, but she couldn’t take them off. She played the movie on her phone and cried herself to sleep. When she woke up the next morning she felt incredibly guilty, like she’d done something both desperate and inappropriate. She stripped out of the onesie and tossed it aside, vowing never to wear it again.

And she didn’t... until that evening when she couldn’t sleep, and the night after that, and it soon became habit and comfort to her, something she did without thinking, something she craved, sorry substitute for Kara that it was. It served a similar purpose as the scotch she always had on hand. It dulled her senses, dulled the ache in her chest just a little bit, even if it did make the tears flow more easily.

“Lena? Hey, are you ok?”

“Hmm?” She hadn’t realized how long she’d zoned out. “Oh, yeah, sorry... I just, um... I’m fine. I’m just tired.”

“Let’s go to bed, then,” Kara said, smiling. She slid into the bed, pulling Lena with her.

Lena sighed contentedly as Kara shifted closer to her, encircling her with her arms. This was not the first time Kara had slept over. It’d actually been happening with increasing frequency lately. It made those nights Lena was alone feel even emptier, so as guilty as she felt about it, she kept wearing the ridiculous pajamas and falling asleep to the movie Kara loved so much.

And now that Kara had asked her about it, Lena had to tell her. She couldn’t lie, or give Kara a convenient half-truth just because it guarded her heart.

Lena took a slow, deep breath before she spoke. “I bought the onesie because I miss you. It reminds me of you, and it makes me feel safe.” She couldn’t make out Kara’s expression in the dark, but she feared it was not a favorable one. “Are you mad at me?”

Kara took Lena’s hands. “Why would I be mad at you? I just wish you’d told me sooner. I hate the thought of you being lonely and missing me like that. I would have stayed with you.”

Lena shook her head. “I couldn’t make you do that.”

“What if I want to? What if I miss you too?”

“You miss me?”

“Every minute we’re apart.” Kara brought Lena’s hand to her mouth, placing a kiss on her knuckles. “I miss you so much it hurts.”

Lena didn’t quite know how to process that, but she felt a pang of yearning shoot through her, settling low in her belly. She had no idea what to say, so she opted not to say anything. She reached up, drawing her fingers over Kara’s eyebrow, down her cheek to her jaw, finally stopping to trace along her bottom lip.

Kara covered Lena’s hand with her own, kissing her fingertips before taking her hand away and moving in closer, so close their breath was mingling and Lena could feel the warmth radiating from Kara’s skin.

“Can I kiss you?” Kara asked, even as she bent her head so their lips brushed together.

“Please,” Lena breathed against Kara’s mouth.

Lena had imagined this moment so many times in so many different ways, but nothing could have prepared her for the reality of actually kissing Kara. Her lips were soft, so soft. Impossibly soft. Kara was firm, but gentle, kissing Lena with an earnest enthusiasm that made her entire body feel infused with heat.

It felt too good and too ridiculous to be true, kissing her while wearing a fleece Stitch onesie. She pulled back, scrutinizing Kara’s face that was partially illuminated by a single sliver of moonlight creeping in through the curtains.

“This isn’t a dream? I haven’t just fallen asleep at my desk?” At this point Lena really couldn’t tell. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d kissed her best friend, sure as ever that it had been real, just to suddenly wake, cold and alone.

“You’re not dreaming. I promise.” Kara kissed her again, threading her fingers into Lena’s hair.

The more Kara touched her the more real it felt, like something that was materializing before her eyes. It was good, so good, feeling Kara’s strong hands on her, gently guiding her, encouraging her, but she needed more.

“I want to feel you,” Lena said, tugging the snaps of the onesie apart, beginning to squirm her way out of it. Now that Kara was actually with Lena, it was just a barrier between her and what she’d been longing for.

Kara helped her slip out of the pajamas and then she tossed them aside. As soon as Lena was free she moved into Kara’s arms, pressing herself as close to her body as she could. She laid her cheek on Kara’s chest and wrapped her arms tightly around her midsection.

Lena sighed, and it felt like something she’d been holding in her chest for years. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes and she didn’t even try to fight them. She was too relieved to care, clutching even tighter at Kara, crying into her shirt.

“Lena, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

“It’s nothing,” she said, sniffling, wiping tears from her face. “I just never thought I’d have this, with you, and I know _this_ doesn’t necessarily mean anything, all you’ve done is kiss me, but I just...”

“Lena, will you look at me? Please?” she spoke softly, bashfully.

Lena lifted her head and gave Kara a watery smile.

“This means everything to me. _You_ mean everything to me,” Kara said, leaning forward to place a single, chaste kiss against her lips. “I love you.”

“You do?”

“Of course I do, more than anything.”

Lena pulled her into a slow, searching kiss. She still felt like she was dreaming. _I love you_ was not something she ever thought she’d hear fall from Kara’s lips, but now that she had she just wanted more. She wanted to touch her and taste her and know her. She wanted to fill her senses with Kara until nothing else existed.

When she finally broke the kiss it was because she became overwhelmed with the desire to say the three words she’d been holding inside her for so long, words that so often had rested on the tip of her tongue, daring her to say them.

And now she really could.

“I love you too,” Lena said, finally, and it felt so good and so right.

She tucked her head under Kara’s chin and fully relaxed for the first time in what seemed like ages. She felt safe and warm and like she was certainly the luckiest Luthor alive (not that there were many of them left). She yawned, letting the steady rhythm of Kara’s breathing lull her into half-sleep, only to be jostled awake by Kara’s laughter.

“What? Why are you laughing?”

“I’m just thinking about you wearing that onesie,” Kara said through a yawn of her own, idly rubbing Lena’s back. “You’re so cute. I want to take your picture so I can look at it whenever I get sad.”

“Do you get sad a lot?” Lena felt around in the darkness for Kara’s hand and laced their fingers together.

“I get sad when I’m away from you.”

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand. “I do too.”

“I’m glad the onesie helps. Will you still wear it when we’re apart?”

“If that’s ok with you.”

“Of course it is.” Kara pulled Lena tightly to her, kissing the top of her head. “Maybe I can wear it a little, and then it will smell like me. Would you like that?”

“Yes, I really would. And you can take a picture of me wearing it to keep with you. That way we’ll both have something to cheer us up, to tide us over until we can see each other again.”

“That sounds perfect,” Kara said, letting out a rumbling, contented sigh. “Absolutely perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I cried a lot more while writing this than I expected to. I forgot that _Lilo and Stitch_ makes me have a lot of feelings.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [drfitzmonster](http://drfitzmonster.tumblr.com)


End file.
